For example, in the case of applying for a sports club membership, generally a membership applicant enters required items such as an address and a name in an application sheet dedicated to the sports club. Then, a staff of the sports club inputs information such as the address entered in the application sheet into a personal computer, using a keyboard, for management of new members (e.g., see PL 1).